


Mysterious Ways

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Nicolo and Yusuf's relationship becomes something more.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 369





	Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of semi-sequel to [In The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906084)

Nicolo and Yusuf had traveled north from the battlefields. Wariness had turned to trust as they moved across the land. It was clear that neither of them could die, but there was no reason to take an unnecessary chance if they didn't have to.

They both tried to keep their heads down and stay out of trouble. It was Yusuf that knew more languages and was more easily able to move among the merchants and traders of the cities.

At night they slept close together. Yusuf had taken to sleeping at Nicolo's back and while perhaps he should be worried about someone that had so recently been the enemy, he found the opposite was true. Yusuf was a comfortable presence, security.

And Nicolo was aware of other feelings, too, feelings hidden just beneath the surface. Was it simply the circumstances that made him feel this way towards this man? He'd been aware of his own feelings towards men for a long while; it was part of why he'd planned on the priesthood. But he had no idea of Yusuf's feelings and angering the one person who knew what he was going through was a bad idea.

They reached a port city and while Nicolo waited at a tavern, Yusuf went to arrange transportation. It was strange now to not have his presence. Nicolo sat with his back to the wall and watched the door as he sipped his drink.

Yusuf returned a little while later, cloak drawn over his face to at least somewhat disguise himself. He sat next to Nicolo, perhaps closer than was strictly proper, but Nicolo didn't know Yusuf's people's customs. "We will board a ship in an hour. The Captain knows someone looking for a pair of strong hands. It's a job, at least."

Nicolo looked at his drink. He wasn't sure that he wanted to raise his sword again, but Yusuf was right and they did need money. They'd left nearly all their belongings behind when they'd deserted the war to search for answers.

Yusuf patted his hand, perhaps aware of the turn of his thoughts. "We will take care of each other."

Nicolo gave him a weak smile and finished his drink.

An hour later found them boarding a small ship. They were directed at a patch of deck and told to stay out of the way. Yusuf settled with his back against some barrels and looked up at the sails.

"I suppose you've been on plenty of ships before," ventured Nicolo.

Yusuf smiled and looked towards him. "A bit, yes, but I was never a sailor."

"The first ship I ever boarded was the one that brought me here,” said Nicolo. “Though I didn't grow up far from the sea."

"In your country the sea is never far. I went to Sicily once, as a boy, before it was conquered."

"I never traveled much," said Nicolo, looking up at the sky where the stars were just coming out. "I was studying for the priesthood when the Pope put out his call."

"I suspect you and I will travel much further than either of us can imagine," said Yusuf quietly.

"Seems likely." Nicolo scooted back as a sailor walked past them.

Yusuf reached over and tugged him closer. "You should rest, Nicolo. We'll be heading out to sea in a moment."

Nicolo wondered at the touch, but tried to ignore the spark of feelings and closed his eyes, knowing Yusuf was right.

The journey across was mercifully not very long. Nicolo did his best to stay out of the way, finding himself spending a lot of time watching Yusuf as he moved around the deck or spoke with the sailors, though he tended to look away when Yusuf looked back.

On land again they went to see the man the captain had recommended. He was clearly surprised to see the two of them working together, but didn't comment on it, instead explaining the job. Yusuf haggled with him a bit about their payment, but finally they accepted the first half and walked out.

"We should sleep," said Yusuf. "We can take care of this tonight, under cover of darkness."

Nicolo nodded. They used a little of the payment for a private room and headed up to nap. The weather was warm and Nicolo stripped down to a thinner layer before laying in the single bed. Yusuf joined him a few moments later, pressed against his back. Nicolo closed his eyes and silently prayed for strength.

That night they dressed quickly and quietly, checking their weapons before leaving the room. They were to recover an item from another merchant in town before it could be loaded onto a ship.

Yusuf led the way back to the docks. It was easy enough for Nicolo to follow his lead as they moved among the warehouses.

In the end Nicolo had been injured by one of the guards, but they got what they needed. Nicolo's injury healed as easily as all the others had so far, though he limped a bit as they returned the item, Nicolo insisting that he go with Yusuf, not rest.

Yusuf got them a room in another part of town, this one nicer than where they’d napped earlier. They ate a quick supper and headed upstairs. Nicolo was a bit surprised to find warm water waiting for them.

"I asked for it to be prepared," said Yusuf, closing and bolting the door behind them. "Let me help you."

Nicolo's heart hammered in his chest, in the same way as it did before a battle. Still, he put his weapon aside and undressed, Yusuf stripping down as well. Nicolo's leg was bloody, even if the wound had healed.

Yusuf knelt and soaked a cloth in the water, gently cleaning Nicolo's calf. Nicolo found himself unable to tear his eyes away, Yusuf's hand gentle on his skin.

The evidence of Nicolo's growing interest was right in front of Yusuf's face. He touched Nicolo's knee, moving the warm cloth to his thigh.

Taking a breath, Nicolo reached a trembling hand to Yusuf's cheek. He'd never dared to give himself over to what he desired, but it seemed clear Yusuf desired him as well.

Yusuf put the cloth aside and stood, drawing Nicolo into a tender kiss. Nicolo moaned softly, Yusuf's beard reminding him that he was truly kissing a man. This should feel wrong, and yet it felt the most right of anything over these last few months of strangeness. He'd left for the holy land as a pilgrim and, perhaps, he'd found what he was looking for.

Nicolo found himself guided to the bed. Yusuf settled over him, kissing him deeply, hands on his skin. Yusuf's touch was like fire, burning away all his worries and fears.

Neither of them spoke with words, simply with caresses and soft moans, skin to skin. Nicolo found himself parting his thighs wider, wanting more, wanting everything.

Yusuf raised his head and looked Nicolo in the eyes. Nicolo nodded at him. Giving him a soft smile in return, Yusuf reached for oil he'd put on the nightstand and coated his fingers. He kissed Nicolo again as he pressed into him.

Nicolo arched up against his touch. How could something like this feel so good, so right? He was glad Yusuf seemed to know what he was doing because it felt as though all his senses had deserted him. There was only pleasure. There was only Yusuf.

Yusuf shifted to brush his lips along Nicolo's throat, and chest, mouthing one of his nipples as he added another finger. Nicolo groaned softly, tangling his hands in Yusuf's hair, resisting the urge to touch himself, trusting that Yusuf would see to all his needs.

Nicolo opened his eyes again as Yusuf kissed his breastbone and looked up at his face. The heat and passion in his eyes made Nicolo's cock pulse with desire. Yusuf shifted further down the bed, his tongue lapping away a bead of precome.

Swearing, Nicolo's eyes slammed shut again, on the edge of pleasure as Yusuf swallowed him slowly down. Yusuf raised his head and Nicolo could hear the smirk in his voice. "You can come," he said, before sliding him into his mouth again.

Nicolo moaned and obeyed. The world whited out, everything gone but Yusuf's fingers inside of him and the sensations of Yusuf swallowing his pleasure.

Yusuf kissed him again, and then gently rolled him over onto his hands and knees. Nicolo's heart skipped again, but he was too blissed out to do anything but move where Yusuf put him. Yusuf spread him open. Nicolo groaned as he felt his cock press against him

Nicolo tried to remember to breathe as Yusuf started moving, deeper, harder, claiming Nicolo with every thrust. And Nicolo was happy to be claimed. Yusuf leaned over him, covering him with his body, kissing the back of his neck, breath harsh in Nicolo's ear. It was the sweetest sound Nicolo had ever heard.

Yusuf muttered something in his own native tongue as he moved, reminding Nicolo of the vast differences in their births. But none of that mattered now. They belonged to each other, not to any other king or country.

Nicolo moaned and felt his own cock twitch as Yusuf came. In all his clumsy fumblings with himself and his late night dreams nothing had ever compared to this.

Carefully, Yusuf shifted them onto their sides, Yusuf spooned around Nicolo, protective, comforting. He kissed the shell of Nicolo's ear. "You are beautiful," he whispered.

Nicolo picked up Yusuf's hand and kissed his knuckles. "I never knew anything could feel this way," he said quietly.

Yusuf's other hand had been idly stroking his hip, but Nicolo felt him pause. "You've never?" he asked.

Nicolo smiled and rolled over, kissing Yusuf gently. "Perhaps I was waiting for you."

Yusuf sighed into the kiss. Nicolo could feel him surrendering something of himself. They were two halves of a whole, complete in one another in a way they never could have been alone.

After a little while, Yusuf nudged Nicolo to roll back over. "We should sleep," he said.

Nicolo obeyed and settled in, Yusuf's hand warm on his hip, his breath barely tickling the back of his neck.

He felt Yusuf fall asleep, but found himself awake, looking at a sliver of moon just visible through the high window of the room. This was in no way the turn he'd expected his life to take. He'd thought he was destined for the priesthood, or, later, to perhaps lose his life on the sword of his enemy.

That part had been true, he supposed, though for whatever reason the spark of life refused to leave him. And now here he was, in the arms of a man he'd killed, over and over, feeling more secure and loved than he ever had since he was a child.

God truly did move in mysterious ways.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me mostly on twitter these days [@merindab](https://twitter.com/merindab)


End file.
